A SnowBarry Pregnancy
by SilentAssassin786
Summary: One romantic night brings our favourite pairing together. But what surprises lie ahead for the Fastest Man Alive and Dr Caitlin Snow? Watch as they tackle pregnancy, super-villains the pitfalls of romance together. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1- The Morning After

**Author's Note: I do not own The Flash or any of it's characters**

Caitlin failed to stifle a gasp as Barry moved his lips across her collarbone. She bit her lip when he reached the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He lightly suckled at it, and she was unable to resist the urge to moan. "I know you're awake" he smirked into her neck. He manoeuvred his right hand around her neck, and brushed the tip of her nipples. She moaned again and pressed her breasts into his hand, urging him to do it again. His other hand snaked its way to her inner thigh, gently massaging it. She still tried to pretend she was asleep, albeit pitifully.

Barry recognised this and immediately stopped his ministrations. Caitlin wanted to cry out in protest, but stopped at the last moment as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "I just want to let you know Cait, last night was the most romantic of my life. And I'm not saying this to appease you, it is the truth. You're not some quick fuck, you're special. I know you're probably thinking I just used you to move over Iris but that's not the truth. Iris was my past, and I want you to be my present. You picked me up when no one else would, and for that I am truly thankful. I just want you to know that. Caitlin Snow, I love you".

Caitlin's breath hitched in her throat. For once more than ever in her life she wanted to cry. He was so selfless, placing her over even Iris- the most important woman in his life. And here she was so caught up feeling guilty over Ronnie's memory, she hadn't even stopped to think about Barry and his feelings for Iris.

Instead, she turned around in his arms and deeply kissed him, tangling her hands in his soft dark hair. They pulled apart and she buried her head into his strong, warm chest, her tears wetting his chest. "Hey Cait, it's alright".

 _'Cait'._ No one had ever called her Cait before. She decided she liked it and snuggled into him even tighter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think to stop of how you would feel".

He cupped her face and looked at her piercingly "No. You are the most selfless, kindest and intelligent woman I have ever met". He kissed her "You defy description". Kiss "You rewrite perfection". Kiss "You are the best". Caitlin blushed intensely and kissed him on the cheek. They shared an intense kiss and got up from bed, helping each other find their clothes which were scattered across Caitlin's apartment by their passionate lovemaking.

Caitlin moved to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast, but was stopped by Barry. "Super-speed remember. You go get ready and I'll make breakfast. How's pancakes sound for you?".

She pecked him on the lips as an answer and sauntered off to the shower.

She arrived to inhale the luscious aroma of honey. Barry was waiting for her on the table, two plates of pancakes already set up. She joined him, taking a first bite. The succulent taste almost made her moan in pleasure. Barry smirked at her "You like it?".

She kissed him on the tip of his nose "I love it". Barry's face lit up like a LED and together they devoured their food, the carnal activities of last night having tired them both out, Caitlin especially as she didn't have a fast healing body. It brought a blush to her face as she remembered their night spent. She couldn't remember the last time she had orgasmed so intensely.

After breakfast Barry insisted on doing the dishes, so Caitlin let him, knowing he would not budge. She wrapped her arms from behind him, resting her head against his muscled shoulder. "Hey there sleepyhead".

She rubbed her face across his back "Great superhero. Great CSI. Great cook. Great dishwasher. Great in bed. Barry Allen, what can't you do?".

He leaned into her touch "Get you to shut up apparently". She mock-pinched his hips in retaliation and he squirmed at her touch. Satisfied, she looked up at him. He was so handsome, so stunning and pure.

The words left Caitlin's mouth before she could stop them: "I should just marry you".

She bit her lip and silently cursed herself. She felt Barry tighten in her grasp, and to her relief he said "One day maybe".

He used his super-speed to finish the rest of the dishes and donned his jacket, looking as sexy as ever to Caitlin.

He closed the gap between them and hugged her. She reciprocated and heard him ask "Should we tell the others? Cisco, Joe, Dr Wells?".

She shook her head "Not for now at least. After some time. I'm not ready to face all their questions yet".

Barry kissed her forehead "Yeah, me neither. Besides, Cisco would probably freak out".

Caitlin laughed into his chest "I can totally imagine his reaction. He would freak out and shriek like a little girl".

Barry chuckled "That's our Cisco alright". They separated and he pecked her on the lips one last time. "See you at work babe" he winked at her. She blushed and looked on as he super-speeded away to his house, thinking how on Earth did she catch a man the Fastest Man Alive?

Maybe karaoke hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Barry arrived home to find a very stern Joe staring bullets at him. "Where on Earth have you been Barr?! I've been waiting for you since midnight!".

Barry answered meekly "I was at a friend's place".

Joe scolded him "Well you should have called and told me. And which friend's house did you go to? I thought you didn't have any friends".

Barry crossed his arms "I do have friends you know. Cisco and Cait" he bit her lip, remembering they weren't just friends anymore. Joe noticed this and raised an eyebrow, the inner detective within him awakening. He interrogated his foster son "What were you doing last night Barry?". He raised an eyebrow at the younger man's paltry efforts to change the topic as he went upstairs.

He thought to himself _'Why did he hesitate before taking Caitlin's number? He's not telling the truth. And that's not even counting the obvious hickey on his neck. Looks like Barry got lucky yesterday'_ Joe smiled to himself, but then blanched as he realised this was his son he was talking about. He sighed, shaking his head _'Damn kids grew up so fast'_.

Barry reached his room, and immediately hit the shower. He furiously scrubbed his body, trying to get rid of Caitlin's strawberry scent. Not that he disliked it, much the opposite. He just didn't want anyone to detect it. He was thankful Joe wasn't around Caitlin enough to pick up on it, but Cisco and Dr Wells would catch them within the minute.

He became slightly nervous, thinking of how the other members of Team Flash would react to their...relationship? He didn't know if one date meant you were in a relationship, but to him sex was a meaning of consummating the bond. Besides, Caitlin wasn't just any girl _._ All the things they had gone through together since he had woken up- from bonding over a love they would never get to almost kissing the night of the blackout, Barry realised they already sort of were in a relationship without even realising it.

He smiled boyishly at his own stupidity. Scrubbing his hair, he relived their night together. Recollecting it now seemed surreal. It had been the most romantic night of Barry's life. With his previous partners, it had always been like rather unromantic. But with Caitlin...Barry shivered as he remembered the passion they had invoked in each other, the fireworks they had caused and the intimacy they shared that still coursed through his system.

When he arrived downstairs to leave, Joe quizzed him "Leaving without breakfast Barr? You sure you won't faint?".

"I'll just get it at Jitters or something" he nonchalantly shrugged, praying Joe would buy it.

Joe raised an eyebrow "You alright son? You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth last night".

Barry blushed scarlet red which was an irony considering he was nicknamed the 'Scarlet Speedster'. He'd actually slept with a very specific part of Caitlin's anatomy in his mouth...

Joe watched his foster son turn from red to pink, and snapped him out of his haze "Earth to Barry. Earth to Barry". Barry stumbled out of his stupor and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Joe frowned at his behaviour "Are you ill? You seem awfully red". He moved to check his temperature but Barry stumbled back and almost tripped himself. Even more suspicious now, he offered his hand to the kid. Barry ignored it and got up by himself, looking extremely flustered. "See you in the precinct" Barry told him as he flashed away.

Joe could've sworn he had sniffed the slightest of strawberry fragrances near Barry. _'Now he's definitely hooked up'_ he concluded to himself.

* * *

 _STAR Labs_

Caitlin tiptoed into STAR Labs wearing a pencil length black skirt and a turquoise turtleneck sweater with an orange red scarf specifically added to conceal the hickeys Barry marked on her throat. In place of her customary three-inch stilettos were blue and white polka dotted ballerinas. After the soreness of last night's recreation, there was no way she could bear to wear high heels.

She entered the cortex to find Dr Wells situated by his lab, methodically sorting all his files. "Ah Dr Snow" he greeted her without looking back. He had this way of just knowing when anyone entered a room like he had cameras rigged around the place **(AN: Uff, how people can be so gullible sometimes)**.

"You're late today" he pointed out.

She pretended to sift through her own files, answering with her back to him "I forgot to set my alarm clock last night".

Dr Wells parried back "I thought you said you didn't need an alarm clock".

 _'Shit'._ She forgot Dr Wells had an eidetic memory. She was saved by Cisco announcing himself "Dr Wells I think I figured out the way to isolate the meta's cells. Hey Caitlin".

"What? Oh hi" Caitlin replied, glad for the distraction.

Dr Wells regarded her for the slightest of moments before turning to Cisco "Well then Cisco, let's test this new hypothesis of yours". On their way down they met Barry, who seemed oddly distracted. Dr Wells wheeled himself near him "Good morning Mr Allen. You're rather late today".

"Yeah my alarm clock didn't work this morning" he apologised.

"Hmm, how very strange. That both you and Dr Snow are unable to arrive on time due to the failure of an alarm. How very strange indeed" Dr Wells assessed, noticing Barry increasingly shrink into himself. Dr Wells noticed this and rolled past him, noticing the slight strawberry aroma on him. _'Dr Snow's perfume, how very strange indeed'_.

Cisco followed after him after exchanging a fist bump with him. Barry entered the cortex to see Caitlin leaning on to her desk. Her brunette hair fell behind in waves and her orange-red scarf perfectly complemented her turquoise top. Her black skirt stopped till her knees and allowed Barry to eye her perfectly-shaped long legs. The temptation was too much to overcome and Barry sped his way behind her.

He took her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Caitlin slightly gasped as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She huffed in annoyance as all her notes went flying into the air and her hair fell on her eyes. "Barry" she growled. He chuckled and tightened his arms around her, nuzzling closer. Sighing in resignation, she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "I missed you" he mumbled into her hair.

"It's only been an hour" she said.

"Hello, enhanced senses here. One hour is like one day for me".

"Well that is something I cannot help".

Barry spun her around in his arms and looked at her lips "I think there's something you can do to make it more bearable".

She snaked her arms around his neck, mock-asking "Oh really? And what would that be?".

Barry pouted at her "Kiss me?". Caitlin laughed at his puppy eye expression. God he was so cute. She gave in and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her hold around his neck. He tilted his mouth to kiss her more effectively, moving one hand up to her hair, the other cupping her cheek. She gasped into his mouth and he slipped his tongue in, kissing her hungrily.

Caitlin was on fire. If their first kiss last night had generated a small spark in her, there was a huge wildfire raging inside her, and it threatened to consume her. She kissed back just as eagerly, completely intoxicated by Barry's chocolate and wine taste. She rubbed her tongue across his and his hand slipped down to her ass. They broke apart for air, lips swollen and faces flushed, and dived right back in.

This time there was more raw passion, as Barry picked her up and placed her on her desk. She started fidgeting with his buttons as he moved to unravel her scarf.

And then Cisco and Dr Wells voices were heard ten feet away from them. Barry's open shirted-ness forced him to take desperate measures and he picked her up and raced to the medical bay, keeping her standing up and laying himself on the bed.

Cisco and Dr Wells entered to see Barry and Caitlin in the medical bay. Upon further inspection they noticed Caitlin's slightly pink cheeks and the bruises embellished across Barry's torso.

"Hey what's up" Cisco ventured up to them.

Caitlin was tongue-tied. Barry's kiss had rendered her speechless and she just stood there like a dumb mule for a second. Barry covered up for her "I got my ass handed to me by Girder, again".

Cisco whistled "Dang hermano. Those are some nasty punches he throws. Though they do seem an awful lot like hickeys" his cheeks slightly reddened as he said this. Caitlin snapped out of her confused state and blabbered "But they're not!". All three pairs of eyes focused on her.

Dr Wells asked softly "You seem to be quite informed of Mr Allen's marks. Kindly do share with us your theories"

"Yes Dr Snow. _Kindly_ share with us" Barry mocker her. She wanted to wipe off that heartbeat-raising grin right off his face.

"Well as his personal physician I am in the best position to make postulations on Barry's system. Am I not?" she glowered at Barry, just daring him to say no. Thankfully, he sheepishly nodded his head and the other two went back to their work-spaces, though Caitlin could still feel Dr Wells' questioning gaze on her back.

Once the area was clear, Caitlin punched him on the arm. "You jerk! You could've almost gotten us caught. You're just too"

"Sexy for my own good?" Barry offered. He smirked cockily at her. Seeing her un-amused expression he added "Come on babe, you know I like messing with you".

"You shouldn't" she warned him, "or you might find yourself without a girlfriend".

"Wait. We're in a relationship?" he quizzed.

She smiled at him "I'm afraid we are". He smiled back and stood up, kissing her.

They broke apart and Caitlin pushed him back onto the bed. Barry waggled his eyebrow "Caitlin Snow I had no idea you were so kinky". Her cheeks burned as she slapped his chest. "No you idiot! Since we told Cisco I'm doing a full checkup that's what I'm gonna do".

"Well we didn't actually tell him" Barry moved up towards her lips.

"Barry" she looked at him.

He pouted in that adorably cute manner and rested back on the bed "You can check me out for as long as you want". Caitlin rolled her eyes at his antics and patched some wires to him. "All your readings are normal" she noted, "as normal as they can be for you. Though your heartbeat's a little faster than usual". Caitlin internally swelled, knowing it was due to her he was like this.

Cisco poked his head in "Yo Frost, got a minute?".

Caitlin answered in slight annoyance "Give me a sec Girly". He heard her and turned back to whatever contraption he was busy conjuring

She stored away all the equipment and handed Barry his shirt. "Dinner at 8?" he asked her.

"Sure, but I get to choose. There's this new Chinese place downtown".

"Kay" he smiled, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth in surprise. She broke away, gasping for air. "Oops" he devilishly smirked at her "that was inappropriate". He left with a smug grin on his face.

She pressed her hand to where he had kissed her. Barry Allen was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 _A fortnight later_

Caitlin gaped at the stick in horror. Her whole world started crashing in on itself. She dropped to the floor, hugging her knees. What was she going to do now?

Caitlin Snow was a believer in planning. She had planned out her professional career since Sophomore Year in High School. With Ronnie, she had planned their lives out until the age of 50. And then the particle accelerator had exploded. All of Caitlin's life's work, obliterated in 15 minutes. And Ronnie was _dead._ For the next nine months, she was a zombie. Barely talking, barely eating, barely sleeping and barely _living._ Then Barry Allen had woken up from his coma.

The first thing she had said to him was to pee in a bottle. Looking back, it had not been the best introduction Caitlin had ever had. She disliked him. His upbeatness, his carefree smile and his optimism. They were the exact opposite principles that Caitlin had adhered to since he had slipped into a coma. It just wasn't fair that he lived and got superpowers, and Ronnie, _her_ Ronnie was snatched from her. Barry Allen, was a man best asleep, she had convinced herself. But then she came to really know him. The horrors of his past, his mother's death, his father's innocence. His lifelong love for Iris, who only ever saw him as a brother or a friend.

There, Caitlin felt a bond with him. They had many things in common, fathers they would rarely meet, people they pined over but were out of their grasp, but most importantly that feeling of having your entire life snatched from you in mere moments.

He had slowly melted his way through her ice cold exterior into her warm, mellow heart. And they had consummated their bond. And now here she was, clutching a pregnancy test kit which revealed she was positive. She should've know something was wrong a week ago. Her period was never late by more than two days, and by this point it was a week out. She had been suffering from morning sickness and stomach pain since the past three days.

The doctor within her told her this wasn't a false positive, as she had displayed all the other symptoms of pregnancy. She covered her mouth in dread. What was she going to tell Barry? How would she tell him? _Should_ she tell him? No, she had to. He was the father of the child and he deserved to know.

Caitlin felt rotten to her core. She didn't know what to do. A baby was out of the equation, a variable which she had not accounted for. She had not planned on giving birth until after she was married, and the idea of marriage had deserted her after Ronnie's death.

She choked up- she would have to raise this child on her own. She didn't know head or tails about raising a baby. _'No'_ she told herself, she wasn't alone in this. Barry, _her_ Barry would never leave her. How could she even think like that? Besides, there was Cisco, Dr Wells, Joe and Iris. Maybe her own parents as well.

Now the question was, how was she going to tell Barry?

* * *

 **AN: Tell me in the reviews if you want this to be more than a one-shot. And check out my other stories Genesis of The Leaf and No More Secrets.**

 **Farewell**


	2. Chapter 2- AN

**Author's Note: I do not own The Flash or any of it's characters**

 **Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Just going through this phase. Anyways, I have something to tell you. I will be rewriting this fic. It will follow the same premise, but just in a different way. The story as it currently is quite what I envisioned it would be. Thank you for your patience and support. Especially Finalcool720, Nexus24, Amelia, Chloe and Guest for your reviews.**


End file.
